


Highlight of Our Youth

by NighttimeBlue



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Chamcloud, Fan Sungwoon, Idol AU, M/M, More characters to be added, NielWoon, Rising rookie Daniel, possible changes in rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeBlue/pseuds/NighttimeBlue
Summary: Ha Sungwoon is known to be famous fan site account that change his bias every few years, moving from one rookie to another rookie in the span of one or two years. Kang Daniel is Ha Sungwoon newfound love, the rising rookie everyone talk about, the Nation’s first pick. Park Woojin is Ha Sungwoon dearest childhood friends, with his big fat crush that Sungwoon never aware of. This is the highlight of their youth, of beautiful memories, laugh, sad songs, and love.





	Highlight of Our Youth

Being a fan boy is hard. Under summer heat, Ha Sungwoon dragged a big black carrier, dressed in white oversized t-shirt and ribbed blue jeans, fanning his sweaty forehead with a transparent printed hand fan of Kang Daniel.

Today is Kang Daniel debut showcase, and he already secured a perfect seat with the help of his friends joining ticket war, all aiming one of the good seat for him.

Kang Daniel, Sungwoon new and only bias since last winter. The rising rookie everyone talk about, winner of popular survival show, and Nation’s first pick. With bright smile, refreshing laugh, and amazingly sexy dance performance, Sungwoon instantly fall in love since the teaser of first episode aired.

** _King Daniel’s Cloud - _ ** _@cloudforDaniel_

_Tweeted: I will be start on the spot sales of Daniel debut cheering kit from 2-4pm. I am near gate 3. _

He is taking some of his goods out as a sign that he start selling, noticing some curious stare towards him. They must be people that want to buy from him, but not sure if he is the right _cloudforDaniel_ or not. They keep looking back and forth between their phone and his decorated carrier.

Well, it is always like that. Anyone will not expect _cloudforDaniel_ to be appear as a fan boy, a cute face with light brown bowl cut hair and stylish outfit. He can be mistaken as one of rookie idol or trainee friends that went to the Kang Daniel debut showcase though.

“Are you looking for cloudforDaniel?” He talk to them first.

.

Ha Sungwoon falling in love means that he will be a super dedicated fan and give most of his time to support his idol. He voted, promoting Kang Daniel through subway ads, holding a coffee truck project, and join to sponsoring other fan projects. He always comes to every live stage and stage recording from when Daniel still appeared as trainee in the survival show until his debut stage. He even change his twitter account name into Kang Daniel related username.

_Well this is the fifth time._

He was born rich, and money will never be his problem. His heart is something that always be a problem. Sungwoon always falling in love deeply with one rookie idols.

For some group of people, he is actually known to be famous fan site account that change his bias every few years, moving from one rookie to another rookie in the span of one or two years. He often rest his account when his bias already have big name and fan base, then coming back to have different rookie as his new bias. Sungwoon can only focus on one person, so when he changes his bias, he will really focused on one bias only.

He fell for Kang Daniel last December, right after the teaser of new survival show aired. The show will start on January and end on May, and the winner will be debuted with special project and concept as soloist on July. At that time he is already on rest so he decided to take a look at the new survival show. His eyes just found Kang Daniel with his pink hair, smiling brightly. Sungwoon can feel his heart skipped a beat and he now he is doomed.

He is not going to stop though.

This is the first time he is fall for someone that not yet debuted. So he decided to create a new accounts to blend with the hype and obtaining information on sns, not yet activating his old account. He start to anonymously joining fan projects, give Daniel subway ads, and secretly giving a coffee truck in name of _cloudforDaniel_. That was the only name that popped up in his small head.

On the final show, after Daniel declared as the winner of the show. Sungwoon change his twitter username right after he walk out of the venue.

_cloudforDaniel._

He need to make sure Daniel will have the most unforgettable and amazing debut records.

.

Sungwoon is nervous. All four fan signing event, maybe he used all his one year luck for this, but he is beyond happy to be able to see Daniel again after the debut showcase. He is just hoping that he will not lost his mind and goes all blank in the fan signing event, just like after the debut showcase when he is so overwhelmed and just staring blankly outside the venue with his light stick still on until Park Woojin comes to take him home with his driver because he is not answering his call.

Park Woojin is Sungwoon dearest childhood friend. They are close just like brothers, even more so because both of them are only child in their family. They have five years age gap but Sungwoon has been known Woojin since he is just learning how to walk and talk. For Sungwoon, Woojin is the most precious little brother he never have and a reliable friend he can talk to about everything. But little did he know, Woojin might not feel the same.

“What gift I should bring?” Sungwoon asked, not looking up from his phone. His head lays in Woojin lap and they are currently in Sungwoon room, after Sungwoon beg Woojin to help him to do something with his many boxes of Daniel album.

“Didn’t you just bought that jacket and cap yesterday, _Hyung_? Also I remember you ordered customized doll and phone case for him.” Woojin fingers stopped playing with Sungwoon hair, pointing to the gift box on top of Sungwoon desk, wrapped in cloud pattern paper with pretty blue and white ribbon.

“You know I only prepare three gift set. But then I actually got four of his fan sign lucky draw.”

“Really, _Hyung_, just separate the jacket and cap inside that gift box and then you have four gift ready.”

“No, I wrapped it nicely yesterday. I think I will buy him one of this earring set. Which one you like more?” Sungwoon give his phone to Woojin, smiling brightly like a little child excited for birthday gift. He is already choosing four earring set and put them in his cart, Woojin is not surprised.

“The third one.” Woojin answered shortly. Giving the phone back to Sungwoon and gently push Sungwoon’s head to lay on his lap again.

“Ok. I will buy this one. Will buy for myself and wear it on the last fan signing day.”

“Buy me one too, _Hyung.”_ Woojin mumbled spontaneously. He is not jealous, definitely not.

Sungwoon chuckles before answering, “Why? You want to wear it when you go with me too?”

“Of course.” He averted his eyes because Sungwoon is staring playfully from his lap. Admitted to himself that he did not want Sungwoon to wear matching earring only with Daniel.

“Ok then, you must wear it next Saturday.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Sungwoon suddenly sitting up, interlocking his little fingers with Woojin’s that has been playing with his hair for a while and staring at Woojin seriously. Woojin can feel his heart racing.

“Is it really ok?”

“What?”

“You, going with me next Saturday. You know, I asked you to come to accompany me but, you never went to fan signing event, do you? Only concert.”

“But you said that you will be less nervous if I accompany you, Hyung. So, that’s ok?”

“Really?” Sungwoon still staring. This is the first time he asked Woojin to accompanying him to a fan signing event. Well, he is really made two album order with his and Woojin’s name, because he is afraid that he will not get any fan signing lucky draw. Turns out both of them made it to the fan signing. Also, he is never feeling this nervous for fan signing before, and Woojin presence will help him to calm down, and prevent him if he about to do something stupid, of course. So yesterday he just spontaneously ask Woojin to accompany him, and Woojin agreed.

“Don’t worry I will just focused on filming you as you requested and hand him some of your album on my turn. I will stop you before you do something stupid too, _Hyung_, of course. As long as you buy me meat after that.” Woojin smiles playfully. Lightly squeezing Sungwoon’s hand.

“You’re the best. I will buy you the whole meat in any restaurant you want, my dearest _Woojinie_.”

“Ugh get off.” _Before I want to attack you. _But Woojin did not said that out loud, of course.

.

“How do I look?”

He is really using that outfit. Woojin wants to scream and kick Sungwoon. Sungwoon, with his oversized yellow t-shirt tucked in the front of his black short pants, just right above his knees, and white socks with single stripes, looking like the cutes human in Woojin’s world. He also smell like a soft cotton, just like a baby.

_What the fuck._

“Good. It is summer though, _Hyung_. You will get sun burn with those short.” He is definitely trying to change Sungwoon choice of clothes.

“No need to worry. I’m using protection.” Sungwoon just giggled, lightly punch Woojin’s shoulder.

Sungwoon checking himself one more time, he is paying extra attention to his looks today. He even went to the Salon early this morning to get his hair and looks done. His bowl cut hair styled simply, just adding extra volume and light hair spray so his hair will stayed perfectly for the whole day, and natural make up for his already flawless skin.

He look at his earrings, before grabbing the paper bag that contains his gift for Daniel, the same earrings set. By using it while meeting Daniel today, he just hope that Daniel will remember him when he open his gift. _Just a little dream won’t hurt, huh._

.

Sungwoon and Woojin arrived at the fan signing venue quite early. The venue now already decorated with Kang Daniel banner and packed with fans holding their album, camera, and gift. Mostly young women in their twenties and teenager.

Woojin suddenly feeling a little bit nervous, just a little bit. They are quite a rare sight to behold, two young boy with stylish outfit, especially Sungwoon with his cute outfit. Woojin suddenly glad that he just grab his black t-shirt and washed blue ripped jeans. Most of the other boys come to fan signing to accompanying their girlfriends, but well, Woojin here accompanying Sungwoon that are not even his girlfriend, or boyfriend, not yet, _Woojin hope so._

Seeing the crowd, Woojin choose to wear his mask to hide his face, while Sungwoon just looked confidently walking through the hall, with his resting bitch face while he actually just so nervous and about to faint. Woojin will need to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn’t actually faint from nervousness.

They both sitting in the second last row, and it is still long way before their turn. Woojin noticed that Sungwoon keep biting his lips nervously while taking picture of Kang Daniel, and the way Sungwoon trying to calm himself is beyond cute. He keep puffing his cheek, closing his eyes and take a deep breath, and puffing his cheek again, and again. His little finger still working hard with his camera.

_Oh my God_.

He is just so cute and Woojin want to take him home, so that Kang Daniel won’t see his cute _Hyung _being this cute. 

Thirty minutes after the fan signing started, the fateful encounter happen. Sungwoon’s and Daniel’s eyes meet. Sungwoon_’_s breath hitched, certainly did not expecting the eye contact. He’s been trying to get a good picture and focusing on Daniel ever since the fan signing started while at the same time trying to calm himself, but to be suddenly locking gaze with his idol, he can’t breathe. He can hear his heart so loud, beating fast and loud until he is afraid his heart will explode. Sungwoon just staring blankly, mouth open wide like a fish out of water, fingers clicking his camera non-stop, while Daniel rose his eyebrow curiously, locking their eyes for a few more seconds.

Even if he know he looked stupid as fuck right now, at least he must get one good eye contact picture, he promise to himself.

Daniel then smiled softly, still staring at Sungwoon, then giggling after seeing Sungwoon got all red and flustered from the smile. _So cute_.

.

Two more people before Sungwoon’s turn, and he is became more and more nervous. He can feel his now really cold hands begin to tremble again. Yes, his hands are cold and it is summer, for God’s sake. He is not sure if his weak knees can help him to safely walk into the seat in front of Daniel. _Oh my Good look at the way Daniel smiled at those fans, can I survive?_

Sungwoon closed his eyes, chanting to himself to calm down and not embarrass himself.

But little did he know, Woojin just caught Daniel glancing at Sungwoon for the third time before giggling softly.

After the last girl finished her turn, it is finally Sungwoon’s turn. He gulped, trying his best to look calm and steadily walk into the podium. He can feel his legs become more and more weak the closer he got with Daniel. _Oh my God he is so handsome up close. _

Daniel keep staring at him, and welcoming him with the most angelic smile in Sungwoon’s eyes. He is dumbfounded. He is just sat down, staring at Daniel with his mouth slightly open, and Daniel rose his eyebrow, still smiling and waiting for him to say something.

“Hello.”

Sungwoon is still staring with his mouth also still slightly open. Woojin face palming his stupidity.

“Are you ok?” Daniel trying again. Smile never leave his handsome face. 

Sungwoon blinked. Mentally slapping himself to get a hold of himself.

“Uh yes.” He stuttered. Hand still trembling, trying to thinking of anything to say with his blank mind. “Uh I like you.² _Stupid Sungwoon._

“Really? Thank you. I’m really happy.” Daniel still smiling softly, before grabbing his hand. Repeat, Kang Daniel just hold Ha Sungwoon hands, his still trembling and cold hands.

“Your hands really cold, are you really ok?” Daniel hold his hands tighter, as if trying to give some warmth to his icy hands. His big hands really warm.

“I’m ok.” Sungwoon answered fast. He gulped, face became more red and flustered.

“You are so cute.” _Oh my God is this real?_

“I’m older than you.” He spontaneously said, and bite his lips after. _Stupid Sungwoon._

“Really? You are really a cute _Hyung _then.” Daniel winked, then giggled cheerfully. Sungwoon can feels his soul leaving his body now.

“Thank you for coming here, I hope to see you again, _Hyung_.” And with that, Daniel squeeze Sungwoon’s hands, then proceed to sign his album and answering the question on his post it. He smiled softly and and the signed album back to Sungwoon, one of his hand still holding Sungwoon’s hand. Sungwoon feels like he is about to explode, so he release his hand from Daniel’hold and stand up on reflect, clutching his signed album and proceed to go as fast as his body able to, before he just remember his gift. He went back and grab his paper bag from under the seat, giving it to Daniel while covering his face with the album. It is just so embarrassing. He can hear Daniel laugh and smiling at him before saying thank you.

Sungwoon really run away after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is actually a story with multiple pairings and still have open ending. Tell me your fave Sungwoon pair ;)


End file.
